


The multiple ways Faybelle thorn is secretly a big geek.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Briar : Sure you are. Now do you want me to hold you till the storm passes, F/F, Faybelle : I’m a Evil Dark fairy who thrives on pain, Faybelle craves physical contact, I will add more characters in the stories as we go, Is anyone in this straight?, but not in front of others!, cant ruin her rep, eh no I didnt, forgot to tag him, oh wait yeah dexter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Briar Beauty would watch her Diva/ Mean girlfriend fly away with a smirk.For while the fae was laughing, and practically basking in the power of being an Evil fairy,she knew better.Deep down, underneath all the dark and twisty places, through the mean barrier guarding her chest, was a secretly soft heart.To be more specific, a geeky one.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn, C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Cerise Hood/Cedar Wood, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Kitty Cheshire/Lizzie Hearts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Snuggler

**Author's Note:**

> This just a series I made up on the total flop, their is no obligation for me to update, it’s whatever I want, however I want. If you like it, that makes me happy! 
> 
> But my 2 rules is that 
> 
> 1\. you don’t beg me to update things, as I will probably loose interest in a week, 
> 
> And 2. You don’t give me any prompts regarding sex. Their might be a chapter that references to very low key sexual themes but I refuse to write sex so far.
> 
> And their you have it 😆

Snuggler.

Cuddler, Nuzzler, touchy-feely.

Call it whatever you want, Briar didn’t care.

But she did find it Adorable that Faybelle was one.

Deny it she may, The Dark fairy’s daughter who thrived on evil and probably drank the tears of the weak, was a snuggler. 

It was a fact the fairy was very adamant about, 

When they were in private of course.

Couldn’t have ‘Cuddler’ going around and ruining that ‘Bad girl’ rep she so thoroughly earned.

In public, Faybelle was dominant if anything, becoming overprotective and snarling at anyone who came into a 5 foot perimeter of Briar. 

Also kinda adorable if she did say so herself, but then again, could be a tad bit annoying when she just wanted to talk to her friends.

Anywho, Faybelle despised all types of PDA, closing off all of her feelings and emotions till the room was empty.

The most she did was throw an arm around briars shoulders, but it was 80% used to emphasize the death glare she would currently be giving the unfortunate person who happened to look at Briar for too long.

Normally, people would be upset at this, and the problem could possibly become terminal.

But not with briar.

For she knew, that once the last person left the room, Faybelle would do the fastest 180 the worlds ever seen.

She would legit make a beeline to the princess, almost knocking her over as she crashed into her embrace.

Usually, a loud sigh of relief could be heard, as the Fae would let go of all the weight and tension she carried normally.

It was endearing, truly, as briar would sit down, and maneuver the fairy into a more comfortable position on her lap. 

It didn’t really matter though, as Faybelle grasp wouldn’t even waver, reminding her of a teddy bear, or even a really cute sloth.

She somehow gripped her tightly, and gentle at the same time. Which she loved. It was just as nice for her as it was the later.

And it was at these times she could truly relish having Faybelle as her hexcellent girlfriend, for she was so darn cuddly. Nuzzling deeper into her arms, and curling up on her lap like a little puppy.

She was almost too cuddly, if briar wanted to stand up or walk, the fairy would make her carry her, preferringly bridal style.

Briar would try and send her a withering glare or too, the fact that she wouldn’t even use her wings to try and lighten the weight was her normal Evil diva attitude coming into play.  
Not that she was overweight or something, quite the opposite considering all the cheer-hexing practices she took religiously.

It would even be while their sleeping!

“Who would have thought that the Evil Dark Faybelle was the little spoon in bed.” Briar teased, her breath ghosting the fairy’s ear.

“Oh go prick yourself.” Was the grumbled reply, the fae becoming huffy and defensive.

She didn’t even have to look at her face to know she was blushing, the embarrassment laced in her voice.

Arms reaching out, she quickly wrapped them around the ghostly white skin, pulling the torso flush against her front before she could protest.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, smiling, “your secrets safe with me.”

And with that, Faybelle relaxed once again, feeling safe and comforted inside the princesses semi cocoon of warmth. 

“Thanks B, llloveya.” The cheer hexing captain slurred, voice thick with sleep.

Briar learned forward and pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head.

“Love you too.”


	2. Her laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briar loves Faybelles laugh-
> 
> -no, not the dark and chilling cackle,
> 
> But the honest to Grimm ‘I’ve just been tickled’ laugher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys like this one!
> 
> I made it a little bit longer just for you!

It was a likeness, almost a Symbol,   
of the thorn fairy herself.

Whenever you thought of Faybelle, you thought of her evil laugh.

If people were asked about the fae, they immediately replied that she was Dark, a die-heart cheerleader, and she liked to scream “BOO YAH!” wherever she went.

But they would also mention her laugh.

Dark, haunting, taunting, mercilessly. It was commonly used after she had pulled a prank, or caused some chaos somewhere. 

And it was never used for fun.

Briar on the other hand thought so much more of the cheerhexer, 

She thought of her smile right after she accomplished a new cheer move,

She thought of her platinum hair, and the vibrant teal streaks through them,

She thought of her constant playful banter they shared,

(She thought of her lips and how soft they were)

And she even thought of her adorable trait of cuddling close.

But not unlike the rest, Briar thought of her laugh.

But wait a spell, Cause this prickly thorn was not what it seemed.

The beauty did not think of the dark chilling cackle that was commonly displayed,

but of her true 100% honest giggle.

The type that Faybelle emitted when no one was around but herself. Only trusting Briar to keep it a secret.

It was high pitched, and it she would snort a few times,

But Briar never heard a more beautiful sound.

She loved Faybelles true laugh more then anything, finding it both humorous and hextremely adorable. And was constantly finding ways to hear it once again.

Whether it be a surprise tickled attack (Faybelle was also hextremely ticklish),   
Or cracking a joke that was just so corny you had to giggle!

No matter what, a smile appeared on her face every time that precious sound was heard.

“Hey Fae.” Briar chirped, running a hand up the side of Faybelles torso from behind.

“B...” the fairy blushed, “What did I say about PDA.”

“Oh whatever after Fay.” She smirked, giving a teasing glance around the room, “Theirs like exactly 2 other people here. No ones gonna be at the grimmnasium during a raging party at the Charmitorium!”

“Uh huh,” the would-be curser turned around, “Is that right.”

Briar moved closer, slowly wrapping an arm around the paler ones waist.

“Oh yeah,” she whispered, “Real page turner too.”

Faybelle wasn’t buying it, “Well then YOU should be at YOUR party that YOU planned!”

“But why would I do that,” she teased, their lips centimeters away, “When I can be here with you.”

The fairy snarled, “Because I’m busy practicing for the cheerhexer competition, and you have a party to lead.”

Briar pretended to pout, sticking out her lower lip.

After a moment of annoying ignorance, Faybelle rolled her eyes, and acknowledged the pout with a wave of her hand.

“Ugh, Fine, I’ll come crash it!,” she grumbled, “ I mean, you know how it is. Someone throws a party. Doesn’t invite me. I come crash it. I proclaim my total and utter evilness. You know how it goes.”

The later grinned, with a raised eyebrow, changing her tactics once again.

“Do I? Last time I checked that cheer practice wasn’t too rigorous.” She motioned to the two other girls in the room, who weren’t even cheering. Just standing and typing on their mirror phones.

The Dark fairy scowled at the sight, the areas around her face growing darker as random assorted objects started to levitate.

Uh oh, Angry girlfriend levels rising!

“I am so putting a curse on them!” Faybelles voice became dark and distorted, her wings fluttering faster, shadows around her face xbecoming so dark you could only see her eyes.

Briar quickly stepped in front of the fairy, cutting of the sight-lines. 

“Heyyy, you don’t have to curse them! I mean, if anyone, I’m the only one you really should be cursing.” She ad libbed, desperately trying to de-escalate her fiery temper.

The electric blue glow around her hands dimmed, as the Dark thorn blinked unevenly. Almost as if her powers were a connection, and Briar was blocking it directly.

Sparks flied from the laters clenched fists, “N-no, curse?”

The fashionista stepped forward, taking the laters hands in hers. 

“No curse.” She voiced warmly.

The glow diminished completely as Faybelle recovered from the power surge. 

Her eyes continued to blink unevenly, something Briar recognized she did when coming down from a bout of anger.

The cheerhexer snapped back to normal, immediately turning back to her previous work, “Well, it still won’t stop me from practicing, and you should really get back to you party. I mean, I’d only crash it if you were their.”

Briar cooed, “Aww really? All cause of me!”

A faint blush colored the spell casters cheeks.

“sh-shut up.” She stuttered, getting flustered “your gonna ruin my rep.”

“Oh and what rep is that?” The princess question, closing the gap once again with an embrace from behind. 

“It’s the one as the-... the -Heh, h-hey Briar, w-what r you doing?” 

Briar continued to lazily draw circles on the low sides of Faybelles torso, which just also happened to be one of her ticklish spots.

“Whatever after do you mean?” She blinked innocently.

The fairy whined, her fist clenching, “You know what your doing! Stop it!”

A wicked smile spread across Beauty’s face, “Make me.”

And before Faybelle could protest, she had pounced.

Entrapping her with one arm while the other went to work, she reached out and ticked as many places as she could find. 

The laughter that soon peeled was music to her ears, only edging her on more and more.

“B-Briar!” Faybelle gasped, “ha-S-stop-ha-heh-*snort* ha- it!” 

“Their it is! Theirs the laugh!” She cheered. Finally letting go of the squirming fairy.

The later gasped for air, cutting off her laughter with a choke.

“Y-you,” she held her pointer finger out menacingly, “You did all of this just to hear my laugh?!”

Briar smiled smugly, feeling extremely proud, “Yup!”

“But why?!” The dark thorn yelled, “Its so stupid sounding! My evil laugh is much better.”

The princess pondered this, “Well, I guess it’s not, to me. Truthfully, i find it one of the cutest things about you.” 

Faybelle blushed even harder, arms crossed, trying to shrink into herself.

“Aw, c’mere.” The brunette invited, reaching her hand out. 

The Fae took another step back, her arms crossed protectively across her stomach. 

Faybelle staring at the hand with a level of distrust and unease.

“Don’t worry,” she smiled, “I won’t tickle you.”

The fairy flared daggers at her, “You be glad their was only 2 other very distracted people in here. Or else I would have so-“

“Put a curse on me? Yeah, I got the memo.” Briar snarked. But she couldn’t hold back the grin that took over her face, as Faybelle walked close enough for her to pull the later into a tight comforting hug.

The blonde sighed, as she relaxed in her girlfriends homely grip.

“Love you B.”

Briar smiled, “Love you to fae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest things, no promises though. Kinda the theme of this entire thing is no promises

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed! 
> 
> Hex you later!


End file.
